


Into Something Rich and Strange

by lily_katie



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Drunk Texting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_katie/pseuds/lily_katie
Summary: Nico is pretty sure he isn’t stalking Kevin. He’s just on holiday, a bit drunk by now and kind of looking what his excolleagues are doing.He isn’t planning on drunk texting him.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 53
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charona/gifts).



> For the lovely Charona ♥️ If you hadn’t asked what would happen next I wouldn’t have written more than the first 200 words ;) ily ♥️
> 
> I hope you all like it :)

Nico is pretty sure he isn’t stalking Kevin. He’s just on holiday, a bit drunk by now and kind of looking what his ex colleagues are doing. Okay, maybe just one - but sue him. He just stumbled onto Kevin’s Instagram story and at first he was curious, then confused but by the time he saw him in bed, he had to watch it again - and again and again. He takes a large gulp from his cocktail and leans back to watch it one last time, but the story must have expired because there’s nothing and he sighs a bit disappointed.

Well, at least no one can see how often he watched it... When suddenly he realizes something and it feels like someone has dumped a bucket of ice over him. No one can see how often he watched it but Kevin can see that he _had_ watched it!

Whispering “Scheiße”, he finishes his cocktail and rubs a hand over his face. While he tells himself it’s not like Kevin will check how many people watched him smiling in bed while tugging a blanket higher there’s a notification, a message from kevinmagnussen, saying “WTF Hulk?”

He stares at it for a few moments longer and then goes to look at the message when the notification vanishes. Irritated he blinks a few times and then realizes what he is seeing there.

The first time he watched the story he kind of swiped in the wrong direction and got to the quick reaction option. But instead of just exiting as fast as possible he must have sent an emoji. The little 🔥 is taunting him and he can feel his face getting hot. Wtf indeed...

“I was drunk!!” He sends and hopes that is a good explanation for some of it. At least Kevin has no clue how often he watched it.

“Awwww so it doesn’t mean you think I’m hot?” is the answer he gets a few minutes later.

He reads it again but... it doesn’t change its meaning and he definitively needs another cocktail before he answers that or thinks about answering it or... He abruptly puts the phone down, so he can’t type some embarrassing answer and sighs.

Heading over to the bar and his friends, he tries to forget about it and just have some fun. He’s on holiday, he doesn’t need to think about Kevin Magnussen if he doesn’t want to.

But maybe, just maybe, he likes to think about him, because even in his drunken state he can’t stop thinking about his smile.

When he wakes up, he’s expecting the hangover but not another message from Kevin. He actually dreads opening it, not sure what he’s going to find and leaves it for another hour or so.

But after some aspirin, a shower and some late breakfast he itches to know and opens it.

“Fuck!” If he’s honest he just wants to close it immediately.

Somehow - drunk as he was - he managed to send another message with a selfie. It’s a bit blurry but it’s definitely a selfie of him with an open shirt and a drunken smile. Thank fuck for that, he can blame it on the alcohol. But just because you’re drunk you don’t send some ex colleague a half naked selfie with “Not as hot as I am - don’t you think?”

He just wants to die right now. That’s more than just embarrassing and he’s glad Kevin didn’t make fun of him. He just wrote a very neutral “I’m not so sure, but it seems like a hell of a party”.

Nico groans and sends a miserable “It was, the hangover is awful” without thinking and then groans again. Someone should take his phone away - right now!

Kevin stares at the message and sighs. He has no idea how to respond. Serves you right sounds as bad as his mood is right now. And he kinda wants to send it but he also doesn’t want to make Nico stop texting him. Or drunk texting him as it seems.

He knows it’s weird. But after his initial shook of getting that 🔥 which turned out to be more like a drunken fumble with the phone than an actual comment he has to admit it’s... nice somehow. And he doesn’t want to stop.

There are a few r-rated things that come to mind that he definitely will not send and he settles for some mocking advise.

“Did you try to make it better with beer or did you take some pain killers?”

Nico isn’t sure what to make of that. Drinking beer won’t save him from the hangover but at this point he kind of wishes he did try it. Texting Kevin drunk seems acceptable, he can always blame the alcohol - but halfway sober and tired he starts wishing for some things he’s better not telling anyone, least of all Kevin Magnussen.

Before he can think more about it, he types “Would you be impressed if I’d say I drank the beer?” and shakes his head, telling himself that’s stupid but it doesn’t matter anyway. He doesn’t get an answer and it looks like Kevin realized how weird it was for them to text each other. But he still wishes for some sarcastic reply, never catching on to the time difference.

He relaxes all day and tries to ignore the nagging feeling, but he doesn’t check his phone. He’s on holiday, he’s not here to wait for some text that might never come. At least he doesn’t get sunburned, so that’s a win.

Still, when he wakes up the next day and there’s a text waiting for him, saying “Maybe a little bit, I guess”, he can’t fight the smile spreading over his face.

Nico’s almost a bit embarrassed that the reply actually makes his day. But he also enjoys it and tries not to think about the reason behind it all. Instead he lets himself be persuaded to go sightseeing and after they look for souvenirs - and if he gets something for someone else than his mum nobody seems to notice.

So when they let the evening pass away with a few beers he finally pulls out his phone and types „Are you sure about the beer? What if I’m gonna test it and it doesn’t work?”

He’s not sure if he’ll get an answer soon but it doesn’t take long for his phone to vibrate in his hands.

“Reparationsbajer always works.” He snorts because - really? - that’s the word they use? He’s thinking about a witty reply when one of his friend almost gets a hold of his phone.

“Hey!” He grumbles. “Hands off! I don’t take your phone either...”

“Well, I’m not ignoring my friends for some cute girl.” He teases and Nico laughs. “There’s definitely no cute girl,” he says firmly and he doesn’t want to think about the implications. Topic change!

“I was looking for some hangover tips and apparently you just start the day with a beer in Denmark or Norway or whatever. Something Nordic.” He tells them and grins when they are enthusiastically on board with trying it.

“I’m gonna tell you tomorrow if it does.” He texts Kevin and can’t exactly hide his grin when the reply comes right away.

“Can’t wait 😋”

It’s meant to be sarcastic, that’s for sure, but it still makes him grin. Checking the time he just writes “Go back to sleep”.

“No cute girl, my ass.” His friend grins and Nico shakes his head. “Fuck off, there’s no cute girl..” Nico insists and sends the message.

He wants to grab his beer, but he’s glad he hasn’t taken a sip yet because he actually sent a fucking heart with that. You can send hearts sarcastically, right?? Well, fuck.

Kevin keeps staring at the little red heart. It’s a bit like the 🔥. Unnecessary and annoying and - he’s wide awake now, not sure what to think of it. Were both just sent by mistake? What are the odds... and what the fuck are they doing?

It’s not like they have to be friendly because they’re teammates now. That didn’t happen and if he’s honest he doesn’t want to think too hard about how he feels about that. It’s all muddled and too late to think about it. He just wants to sleep. Maybe he’ll think about it tomorrow - or never. Not opening that can of worms seems like a good idea.

In the end he sends a “fuck you too honey” and hopes it conveys enough of how he feels and as little as possible of his emotional turmoil before he tries to fall asleep again.

Nico is just glad when he reads the reply, nothing is amiss. Kevin being Kevin, everything is normal. Even the honey just seems like a natural response to his sarcastically sent heart, he tells himself. Maybe they’re too much alike and too different at the same time to not clash every other minute, he thinks and sighs deeply. Not even making sense to himself anymore.

Sven wordlessly slides over another beer and claps him on the shoulder. They clink their glasses and Nico smiles. He doesn’t need to think about all that. He’s here to have a good time with his friends and nothing else.

The hangover the next morning is surprisingly mild and if Nico’s honest he doesn’t want beer for breakfast. He wants more sleep and another relaxing day before they have to fly back home.

Needless to say his friends are already prepared when Nico flops down next to Sven at the table and sighs tiredly. He just takes a small sip of his beer and tries his best not to think of Kevin, oblivious that he is doing exactly the same.

Kevin stares at his phone, wondering if he put Nico off with his last comment or if the reparationsbajer didn’t help and he rolls his eyes.

He shouldn’t take this so seriously, he bets Nico doesn’t think too much about it either, busy having fun on the other end of the world, nowhere near F1.

Swallowing, he tries to put it out of his mind for now and he actually succeeds for another hour. Then his phone vibrates on the table and he snorts when he reads Nico’s text.

“Do you need Viking blood to make it work?” Attached is another selfie, Nico tiredly looking into the camera, one eyebrow arched and a wry smile on his lips and Kevin does not think it’s cute, no. 

He sends “maybe you do, honey, maybe you don’t” anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The remaining chapters will come up within the next few days. 
> 
> I hope you liked it so far! Tell me what you think :)
> 
> The title is from Shakespeare’s “The Tempest”.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr -> **lily-katie**
> 
> Stay safe, my dears!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies :)
> 
> The second chapter is here!
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc. are very much appreciated :)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

  
“Okay, so, uhm...” Nico starts and keeps looking at his glass of orange juice in front of him. Sven stays quiet, waiting for him to continue and when he doesn’t he just shrugs.

“You know we can just... watch a movie or football match or whatever.” Sven suggests and Nico looks up at him, smiling at his friend but as much as he would like nothing more to just turn on the TV, he knows he has to talk to someone - about it, this, _him._ So he shakes his head.

It’s driving him mad. But he takes a sip of the juice and sighs. He has no idea how to start, how to tell his friend everything when he doesn’t even know what to think about it. But that’s the problem. Maybe he needs someone to make sense of everything? To tell him that it’s normal and not fucked up and...

“For fuck’s sake, Nico! Just spit it out. How bad can it be? It’s not like you killed someone, is it?” Sven suddenly bursts out and interrupts his thoughts.

When Nico looks confused, he sighs. “You didn’t kill someone, right?” He asks slowly and Nico shakes his head, bewildered and somewhat amused.

“Of course I didn’t kill someone!“ He insists. “What the fuck?!”

But Sven only nods, not taking the bait and getting distracted. “Okay, good, then just tell me. Since you haven’t killed someone, you can definitely tell me.” He says with a spark of amusement in his eyes. “Not sure if I could handle the killing, might depend on the circumstances.”

Nico rolls his eyes but can’t help to snort a laugh and Sven grins.

Still stalling and avoiding looking into Sven’s eyes, Nico takes another sip. “Fuck,” he grumbles.

“I don’t even know myself.” He starts and Sven shrugs again, nonplussed. “So we’re figuring it out now.” He simply states and Nico is glad he asked him to come over for a late breakfast.

He hasn’t slept, so breakfast it was. Not that Sven needs to know that.

“I kinda drunk texted Kevin - Magnussen, while we were in Rio.” Nico says quietly and keeps looking at his orange juice.

“Okay? What did you text him?” Sven wants to know, a bit unsure about the whole topic now. “Death threads or what? A love declaration? Shit - a dick pic?!”

Nico laughs, feeling his cheeks getting hot. “No! Oh god! I texted him a weird emoji and we kinda talked!”

He can see the cogs turning and Sven thinking, obviously connecting some dots, but not saying anything, waiting for him to go on.

“It’s nice,” Nico tries and looks down at his plate. Sven snorts quietly but sobers up immediately when he shoots him an annoyed glance.

“Sorry. Go on,” Sven is still looking like he wants to laugh at him and Nico rubs his eyes tiredly. He really needs some sleep.

“I dunno. It’s ... stupid? Why should we talk or text now? I mean. I shouldn’t even like ... it...” _him_ “now...”

“But you do.” Sven states and takes a bite of the sugary thing he brought for himself.

“Mh.... I do, I guess. That’s weird, right?”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Sven mumbles around a mouthful of pastry and Nico watches as he takes a sip of his coffee before he goes on.

“You’re both adults. You can change your mind. And now that you’re uhm... removed from the sport you can see another side of him?” Sven tries to explain and Nico wants to shake his head.

He’s still Kevin, it’s not like he’s another man just because Nico doesn’t race against him. But his friend has a point. He mulls it over in his head and finds himself nodding. Maybe, maybe he can like him off the track...

“It’s still stupid.” He mumbles, embarrassed and not totally convinced it’s just as easy as Sven makes it out to be.

His friend grins at him. “Maybe you’re stupid.” He teases and Nico laughs. “Fuck you.” He smirks and then hesitates before adding “And thank you.”

Sven shakes his head. “You can count on me as long as I don’t have to dig a hole for a body.” He jokes easily and Nico rolls his eyes. “Pussy,” he says into his orange juice and Sven flips him off. The rest of the breakfast is relaxed and nice.

Later when Nico goes to bed and snuggles up under the blanket he immediately falls asleep. No dreams are haunting him and his sleep is deep and peaceful for once.

There’s a message waiting for him when he wakes up. Just a simple 🔥 from Kevin, but it makes him smile and he sends back a smirking emoji. So what if he likes Kevin? Sven’s right. Maybe he can like him off track. A little bit at least and that’s okay.

But he’s not prepared for how shocked he is when Kevin crashes during qualifying. He gets out of the car without help but Nico’s sure he’s hurting. He has to hurt after that crash. His own heart is racing and he takes a few deep and calming breaths. Telling himself it wasn’t that bad isn’t exactly working since he saw how bad it was.

“Fuck, that looked horrible. Hope you’re okay?!” He texts him without thinking. It’s not like he’s going to reply anytime soon and Nico sighs. He debates turning off the TV, not keen on seeing Kevin fly through the air again, when his phone chirps in his hand.

Not Kevin, but Sven checking in on him, asking how he feels. “A bit rattled I guess.” He types and grins sheepishly when he reads Sven’s answer. “Most of the times it looks worse than it was, you get used to being on the other side.”

Actually he’s not sure he _wants_ to get used to being on the other side. But he knows sitting in the car is different than just seeing the footage of a crash. But still, Kevin got out of the car, moving slowly almost gingerly. He rubs a hand over his face.

“Maybe I’m not that sure about dying in the car.” Kevin’s reply comes in a few hours later.

Nico knows the official statement is “driver okay” but that doesn’t mean Kevin’s not hurting. The answer isn’t really reassuring either and he wants to shake the man. But giving the circumstances, Kevin being somewhat half around the world and hurt, he can’t and he curses.

“I’m okay, don’t worry”

Kevin looks at the words and isn’t sure he should send it like that. But Nico’s not responding to his joke there either and he’s not even sure if he is still worried about him.

His first text actually sounded shocked. Which is weird like the whole situation but nice. It’s kind of cute how he immediately sent an almost frantic text. Like he _cares_ about him.

Kevin sighs. He’s tired, bruised, not actually hurting since he got something for the pain but not in the mood to figure out what’s Nico’s deal. As if you’re ever....

Is “I’m okay, don’t worry” too cold? Too... dismissive? And why is he even second guessing himself? Godawful day...

“It’s not that bad, I’m just bruised and tired. Really, no need to worry honey” He then sends and sees the honey too late. It somehow slipped through and he rolls his eyes at his own stupidity. Can he still blame the pain killers and the by now worn off shock for that?

Nico feels his cheeks getting hot and he’s glad there’s just Zeus to judge him. His dog is looking at him since the petting stopped, for sure wondering why the thing in his hands is so much more interesting than himself.

But it’s oddly reassuring even if he’s a bit flustered now. It seems like Kevin is ready for the day to be over but really okay. The honey is so like Kevin and if he can still think of ways to tease him, Nico believes he’s okay. Surely not fine but given the circumstances okay is as good as he can be.

So he writes back “I’m really glad to hear that. Get some rest” and adds a little heart for the honey comment. Seems like an appropriate retaliation he thinks and hopes Kevin gets that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! :) 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr -> **lily-katie**
> 
> Stay safe, my dears!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies :)
> 
> Here’s the third chapter!
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc. are very much appreciated as you know :)
> 
> Have fun ;)

  
Nico dreads the first time he’s going to actually see Kevin again a bit. It ought to be awkward and weird and still he goes, determined to enjoy the Monaco GP. Catching up with a few drivers is fun but he’s on edge and tries to look for Kevin but he doesn’t see him anywhere. It’s not like he’s actively searching for him but how hard can it be to.... unless Kevin’s actually avoiding him.

But that seems unlikely. Nico didn’t even explicitly tell him he’s going to be here. The whole situation is weird enough. So unless Kevin has already seen him and immediately turned around... But Nico tells himself that’s not it. Kevin wouldn’t back down from anything.

Still, he’s a bit disappointed and tries not to look around, instead he checks some messages on his phone when someone gets shoved into him.

“Woah, careful,” he says and steadies the person and freezes for a second, when his eyes meet Kevin’s blue ones.

“What are you doing here?” Kevin asks perplexed and blinks up at him so confused that Nico struggles not to think it’s cute.

“Uhm watching some racing?” He answers and they stare at each other.

“Yeah, of course.” Kevin mumbles, embarrassed about the stupid question but his brain is particularly empty and that’s of course not because Nico’s hands are still on him, he’s just surprised, never having considered he might be here. And how stupid is that? Nico _lives_ here.

So much for thinking as little as possible about the man. Now he’s standing in front of him and his thoughts are all jumbled up.

“Having fun?” He asks the first thing he can think of and smirks when Nico shrugs.

“I guess.” He smiles lopsidedly. “Driving is more fun than watching.” He admits and Kevin takes a deep breath.

“Wanna shock the world and do a hot lap with me?” He grins, strangely not wanting to part ways so soon again, and Nico finds himself nodding before he can think about it or make a stupid joke.

It takes some convincing and he has no idea what Kevin has to do to make it happen but in the end Nico gets a helmet and slides into the seat on the passenger side.

They laugh a lot and Nico swears Kevin hits the breaks in some places a little bit too late just to make his heart race but it’s fucking great.

When they get out of the car he takes a deep breath and grins broadly. Kevin watches him, smiling just as wide, and feels a little bit proud of himself for putting that smile on Nico’s face.

“You okay?” He murmurs when they clasp hands and Nico nods. “Never better. Thank you!” The adrenaline rush feels awesome and this definitely makes his day.

Kevin winks at him and soaks up the happiness Nico practically is radiating now when he hands him back the helmet.

When Nico disappears into the crowd again, Kevin feels weirdly lost, not sure what to think of it all and crams it all into the back of his head. Not thinking about it feels safer.

Nico’s bright mood stays throughout the day but he too tries not think too much about it. But attending the GP really turned out to be a good idea.

He’s back in his apartment, still fairly happy about today and everything when his phone vibrates in this pocket.

Blinking, he stares at Kevin’s text for a moment.

“Turns out I liked our hot lap better than the one with a screaming model.”

Nico grins, of course their lap was more fun. Screeching passengers are most of the time more annoying than anything else. They’re racing drivers, it’s not like they don’t know how to take a corner for fucks sake.

He strictly ignores that his own thoughts imply some trust in Kevin he doesn’t want to examine too closely. So instead he starts typing.

“I guess it takes more to make me scream”

Kevin just sneaks a look at his phone during the team dinner and makes a choking sound when he tries to stifle his incredulous laughter. He hasn’t expected that and grinning he takes a sip of water.

Nico‘s almost a bit disappointed that he doesn’t get an answer. But of course Kevin is busy and it was just a stupid joke. It doesn’t need to be answered. But still....

His good mood has vanished and he contemplates watching some TV to stop his mind from overthinking everything.

So when his doorbell rings he sighs annoyed, sure that some idiot must have mixed up the apartments again.

His “What??” sounds as irked as he is and the person on the street is quiet for a moment.

He takes a deep breath, prepared to tell them to fuck off.

“Nico? I’m... can I come up?” Kevin of all people asks and Nico is actually gobsmacked.

“Nico?”

He blinks a few times and then answers. “Yeah, sure, uhm, come up.”

He lets him in and then opens his door, leaning in the doorway and waiting while his mind is still reeling.

Nevertheless he welcomes Kevin with a smile, leading him into the kitchen.

“My phone is dead and I lost my keys.” Kevin groans and sinks down on one of the chairs.

Nico really tries to hold his grin back but he can’t help it and snickers quietly.

Kevin rolls his eyes and smiles. “Oh, fuck you.” He says without heat and Nico laughs.

“Next you tell me to suck your balls, huh?”

“I’d like a beer and a phone charger better to be honest.” Kevin grins at him and Nico holds out his hand, when Kevin just stares at it, he rolls his eyes.

“Gimme your phone.”

Kevin digs it out from his pocket and then hands it over.

Nico plugs it in and gets two beers from the fridge. “What are you going to do about your keys?” He asks, while opening the bottles and turns to give one to Kevin.

“Wait for my phone to charge and then call someone to open the door.” He sighs and accepts the beer bottle.

“Cheers, mate.”

They clink the bottles and Nico looks out of the window.

“My balcony has a nice view,” he says to avoid the silence and Kevin snorts. “That’s what she said.”

Nico splutters a laugh and shakes his head. “Well, maybe, but it is a nice view. Come on.”

They lean against the railing and watch the people down below on the street.

“At least you didn’t loose your shoe.” Nico says with a straight face but laughs outright when he sees Kevin’s expression.

“I didn’t loose a cursed rabbit’s foot either.” He grins and they laugh together, happy and carefree for the moment.

Nico knows it should be more awkward. But it’s not. It’s nice and relaxing, even the silence and he takes a swig, looking down. He feels Kevin’s eyes on him but ignores it, not wanting to ruin the mood.

Kevin silently drinks his beer and wrecks his brain for a harmless topic, not trusting the harmonic silence between them. He hears a quiet woof from the balcony door followed by some telltale scratches on the floor and turns around.

“Zeus,” Nico mumbles but Kevin knows already and he really doesn’t mind.

“Ohhh,” he sounds as delighted as he is when he crouches down. “Hello cutie.” He coos and lets the small dog sniff at his hand but surprisingly Zeus immediately takes a shine to him and demands to be petted and leans trustingly into Kevin’s hand.

“Traitor,” Nico says into his beer bottle, grinning. He can’t help it, the two of them are kind of cute and he watches them with an amused expression.

Kevin looks up at him and grins. “Big name for a small dog.” He teases and keeps rubbing Zeus’s belly.

“He has the attitude though.” Nico says and rolls his eyes when Kevin looks at the ball of fluff at his feet.

“Naaah, look at him. He’s such a good boy.” Kevin smiles down at the dog and of course the little shit starts licking his hand.

Nico snorts.

It gets colder and they end up on the sofa, Zeus firmly in Kevin’s lap and Nico isn’t even surprised. Of course his dog loves Kevin. He rolls his eyes at them but smiles when he catches Kevin’s eyes.

Kevin grins back at him. Zeus is happily dozing on his lap and it’s actually really nice, just sitting here together and talking about unimportant things. It’s relaxing and amidst the busy GP weekend more than welcome. He has no idea how long he has looked at Nico, when a yawn interrupts his thoughts and he catches a glimpse of his watch.

“Shit, I should go back.” He says regretfully and watches Nico check his watch with a nod as well.

“I’ll get your phone.” He tells him and gets up without another word.

Kevin sighs, carefully nudging Zeus awake. The dog jumps down as unenthusiastic as he is himself but he can’t stay here all night. A small part of his brain tries to argue that he could but he shuts it down immediately and follows Nico into the kitchen.

“Battery’s recharged.” Nico smiles at him and hands the phone over.

He takes it back, feeling his cheeks getting warm when their fingers brush slightly against each other.

“Thanks. Just let me call some key service quickly and then I’ll be gone.”

“Mhhh, take your time.” Nico sighs quietly and leaves the kitchen to retrieve the beer bottles.

When he comes back with Zeus, Kevin just hangs up the call and smiles at him.

“Thanks, this was actually really nice.”

Nico nods. “You’re welcome. Don’t be a stranger.”

Kevin shakes his head. “I won’t. Honey.” He teases and for a split second he thinks he’s gone too far but Nico just smirks at him.

“Good luck with your keys and for the race.”

“Guess I need it for both.” Kevin grins and bends down to pet Zeus one last time before he waves and leaves.

That was not how he imagined his evening to go if he’s honest. But he had fun, more fun than he expected and he sighs, not sure what to think of it. So he tries not to think at all on his way home.

Nico goes back to the sofa, letting Zeus cuddle up to him and closes his eyes.

He has to admit he liked having Kevin here and it actually was a great evening. He groans, knowing this is so such a bad idea. Not exactly talking to Kevin and not hating him. But this. _Here._

His apartment feels empty now and he kind of wishes Kevin would come back - which is all kinds of wrong.

He pets Zeus absentmindedly and tells himself it’s better this way. They might not hate each other but more is definitely off the table. He doesn’t even _like_ Kevin like that...

But deep down Nico knows that if Kevin would have kept smiling at him like that he would have leaned over, put at hand on his cheek and just kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think! :)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr -> **lily-katie**
> 
> Stay safe, my dears!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies :)
> 
> Fourth chapter’s here and a bit of drama!
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc. are very much appreciated as you know :)
> 
> Have fun!

  
Nico falls into a restless sleep that night and only calms down when he starts dreaming. In his dream he’s not alone anymore, curled around a blond someone and definitively enjoying his day off.

The morning sun shines through the windows and wakes him early enough that he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to snuggled up to Kevin again. Only to find his bed empty and when he sits up abruptly he remembers why.

Because it was just a dream. He groans and falls back into his pillows.

“Fuck,” he mutters and sighs. That’s not how this was supposed to end. Unable to shake the dream fully he gets up, decisively ignoring both his phone and his thoughts.

But he caves after a quick shower and while his coffee machine is heating up he checks his phone after all, freezing for a moment.

Of course there’s a message from Kevin waiting for him and he dreads reading it for a second but he is curious and then it’s too late.

It’s just an innocent text, but Nico puts the phone down without replying. He can’t go and watch the race, watch Kevin right now. No matter how sweet the invitation sounds. Not right now and maybe not ever.

Kevin has looked forward to this - really - and now he’s sitting here and trying to ignore his feelings and his car’s shitty performance.

He doesn’t even know why on earth he invited Nico. Okay, he knows why. The fun they had last night clearly clouded his mind. Because of course Nico managed to fuck it up. He should have seen it coming. A few funny texts couldn’t erase their whole history.

At least Nico isn‘t on any official guest list. So nobody knows he invited him and that he didn’t show up and didn’t text to let him know he won’t attend the race.

Maybe it’s too painful but he didn’t even send some excuses or any kind of explanation and Kevin won’t make one for him if Nico can’t do it himself.

He is seething and he can’t blame all of it on his fucking engine that decided to fail him today. He doesn’t even want to blame the car. He wants to send Nico some angry texts or call him and give him a piece of his mind but he doesn’t.

He just stares at his water bottle and tries not to think about anything, waiting for his mechanics to fix the engine.

In the end it’s an awful race and an awful day. Kevin doesn’t even know what’s the worst that happened today. It’s like a perfect example for a shitty day or Murphy‘s Law. Everything that could go wrong went wrong and Kevin is just glad the race weekend is finally over.

But all this hasn’t prevented him from going over to Nico. Because now he’s even more pissed than earlier today and if he’s honest disappointed, too.

He just wants to vent his anger and ask Nico what the fuck he’s thinking.

He slips into the building when a neighbour leaves and goes up to Nico’s apartment without seeing anyone else, still pissed and tired and a part of him hopes Nico has a good excuse for today.

He rings the doorbell and it takes some time for Nico to open the door. Surprise and something else spark in his eyes before he steels himself and crosses his arms.

“What are you doing here?” He asks and Kevin snorts angrily, pushing past Nico.

“I wanted to talk to you.” He says and tries to stay calm but he bets Nico can hear the anger vibrating in his voice.

He just looks at him, a bit annoyed as it seems, and shrugs. “Then talk,” he sighs and Kevin wants to punch him.

“What was so fucking important you couldn’t even text to say you wouldn’t come? Do you think you’re someone special?! I bet you were just sitting on your balcony anyways!” He explodes unable to hold back his anger and frustration any longer and now Nico‘s pissed off as well.

“Why? Because I don’t have a seat right now I don’t have anything better to do on a Sunday?!” He spats and takes a step towards Kevin but he refuses to back away.

“What? No, I didn’t mean it like that!” He protests, clearly not getting through to Nico.

“Yeah sure, what did you mean then?! That I have to be at you back and call?? That I have to be thankful you invited me?”

“What the fuck? That’s what you think?”

“Obviously. What else should I think?! It’s not like you asked if I’m okay or anything. You just came to ruin my day because your race was a shit show.” Nico knows it’s low, but he can’t help himself. His hackles are up and he’s angry and can’t handle this right now.

“Fuck you, Nico!” Kevin growls and steps forward into his space, furiously glaring at him and not caring if he’s getting punched right now.

But Nico doesn’t punch him. He looks at him and then leans forward and kisses him hard.

It’s passionate, wild and aggressive and for a moment there are teeth scraping over his bottom lip but it’s oh so good and Kevin wants more. His hands are in Nico’s hair and he pulls him closer.

His back hits the wall and Kevin lets out a small moan, which causes Nico suddenly to back away, chest heaving, cheeks flushed and lips red.

“I want you to go...” His voice sounds hoarse, his hair is a mess and Kevin needs a few seconds to fully understand his words.

“What?” He asks and stares at him, not quiet getting it. It’s not like _he_ jumped Nico...

“I want you to fucking go!” Nico says dangerously low, angry again. He opens the door and crosses his arms. “Go home!” He growls.

Kevin shakes his head and rakes a hand through his hear, not even trying to ponder his options. He’s too confused and angry. „Fuck you, too,” he snarls and leaves without sparing Nico another glance.

He misses the shaky exhale, only hearing the deafening boom as Nico slams the door shut behind him. It echoes through the empty staircase and Kevin takes a deep breath.

His way back is more on autopilot as he tries to erase the whole day from his memory.

Nico has no idea how long he looks at the closed door. At one point he hears his phone ringing and blinks a few times before he goes back to the living room, his mind reeling.

And it’s still reeling a few day later when he gets a text from Kevin.

“We should still talk”

He knows they should probably do exactly that. But he doesn’t want to think about Kevin and he doesn’t want to talk to him. So he just ignores the text.

It’s easier that way he tells himself and he is mostly convinced it’s true. It’s hard enough not to race with them. He doesn’t need more things to remind him that he’s out of a seat. He simply should enjoy all the free time he’s got now. But it still reminds him of all the things he can’t have.

Kevin doesn’t send another text and Nico’s not sure if he’s relieved or disappointed. He just wants to turn back the time to avoid all this mess.

Kevin however is still angry, maybe a bit confused ~~and hurt~~ but mainly just furious. It’s not his problem Nico can’t make up his mind and doesn’t know what he wants.

It’s really not his problem and he tries not to think about him. Not when his passenger screams during the hot lap, despite him driving perfectly safe. Not when he doesn’t make it into Q2 and definitely not when he gets into the points on Sunday.

But he misses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you still liked it XD tell me what you think! And please, be kind to Nico? xD
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr -> **lily-katie**  
>  Stay safe, my dears!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies :)
> 
> Here’s the final chapter! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc. are very much appreciated as you already know :)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

  
“You look like shit.” Sven states as he comes in and laughs when Nico flips him off.

“It’s the truth.” He tells him and goes through to put his bag down on the kitchen counter.

Nico trails after him and sighs. “Why did I invite you again?” He asks and Sven snorts.

“I don’t know. But you sounded miserable and I’m a good friend. So here I am.”

He reaches into the bag and pulls out some Chinese take-away, chips, salsa and dog biscuits and ignores how Nico skeptically eyes everything. Instead he rifles through Nico’s fridge, looking for beer.

“That’s neither healthy nor a good mix....” Nico mumbles when Sven puts a bottle of beer on the counter, too.

But Sven just laughs. “That’s the point, Nico.“

He reaches out to gently pat his stomach but Nico takes a step back and Sven looks up at him.

“Are you okay?” He asks, knowing Nico the answer is going to be complicated.

“I guess. I mean it could be worse...”

Sven sighs. That sounds like it’s a very long story. “Okay, do you wanna eat first?” He suggests and Nico smiles wryly at him.

“Definitely... You know me too well.”

Sven shrugs. “Maybe you’re just predictable.” He teases but Nico shakes his head stubbornly.

“I’m not predictable.” He sighs and after Sven heard the whole thing he has to agree. Predictable doesn’t cover it at all.

“Maybe you should have sent a dick pick in the beginning after all...” He can’t stop himself from teasing him.

“Oh, fuck off! You’re not helpful,” Nico groans und rubs a hand over his face. “I panicked. It was too much and I...” He tries to explain and is glad that Sven just nods.

“You know what to do right?” He asks and smiles at Nico who grumbles but Sven ignores him.

“I was actually surprised you’re not in France.” He just changes the topic and Nico frowns. “Now you know why I’m not..” He says but Sven keeps going on.

“It’s not far. You could drive to the circuit in under three hours.”

Nico opens his mouth but Sven shakes his head. “I know you want to. You wouldn’t sit here moping if you didn’t want to be somewhere else - _with somebody else._ ” He grins and Nico stares at him dumbstruck for a few seconds and then closes his mouth, not expecting his friend to call him out like that.

But it’s very much true and he _wants_ to drive to Paul Ricard but at the same time he’s somewhat afraid of Kevin’s reaction and rejection.

Sven sighs and Nico looks up, raising his eyebrows, a silent request to elaborate on his huffing.

“The ball is in your court now, Kevin’s waiting. You can’t hide forever and you know he won’t wait forever for you to decide if you want him or not .”

Nico stares at him. “I want him.” He says quietly, earning a big smile from Sven.

“Then go for it. I’ve got chips and beer and can take care of Zeus. No excuse for you to stay here.” His friend grins at him and Nico realises he planed for this all along, knowing he’d need a good shove in the right direction.

He snorts but stands up and nods. “Yeah, okay. Don’t give him too much biscuits though.” Sven claps his back and gets up as well.

“Don’t worry, we’ll manage just fine.” He reassures Nico and waits for him to get his things. Then he follows him to the door, asking “Do you have everything? No coming back because you forgot your phone or whatever as an excuse.”

Nico rolls his eyes but smiles back. “Yes, I have everything. Thank you, for... you know...” But Sven just shrugs it off. “That’s what friends are for. To eat everything you have in your fridge and steal your dog...”

They both laugh and Nico takes a deep breath. “Wish me luck?” He asks and huffs when Sven shakes his head. “You don’t need any luck, Nico, just apologise and be honest.” He tells him and shoves him out the door, closing it behind him, only to hear Nico’s indignant laughter echo through the hallway.

It really doesn’t take more than a little over two and a half hours to get to Le Castellet. Although Nico might have driven a bit faster than allowed but now he’s here and he takes a breath before he gets out of his car.

It’s surprisingly easy to get into the paddock. Only one phone call and he’s got his paddock pass. But the difficult part comes now that he’s really here and has no excuse to procrastinate any longer.

Finding Kevin and what’s more, talking with him will be so much harder. He has no idea where to start and how to apologise. What if Kevin’s too angry to even listen to him? It’s not like he can make him listen if he doesn’t want to... but Nico doesn’t need to.

He ends up slammed against a wall before he can even open his mouth.

„What the fuck are you doing here?“ Kevin hisses into his ear and takes a small step back, but still crowding Nico into the corner of the room he just shoved him into, chest heaving and eyes blazing.

Nico swallows hard and shrugs helplessly. “I missed you.” He murmurs and their eyes meet, Kevin’s glare visibly softening.

“So you thought you just come by?” He wants to know, still angry and disappointed.

Nico smiles wryly. “Nothing could keep me away.”

Kevin rolls his eyes, whispering a hoarse “Took you long enough.”

Nico just pulls him closer and doesn’t hesitate. He kisses him gently at first, but soon deepening the kiss and Kevin melts into his embrace.

This time the kiss is just tender and sweet but it leaves them breathless nevertheless.

Kevin tightens his hold and grins up at Nico. “No pushing me away again...” He mumbles and Nico smiles. “I promise and I am so fucking sorry for kicking you out...”. He leans in for another kiss, everything else forgotten for a sweet moment.

They spring apart, when someone knocks to remind Kevin of an interview and Nico sighs disappointed, not wanting him to leave. But he gets another kiss and Kevin squeezes his hand for a moment.

“I’ll call you, when I’m done.” Kevin promises and then Nico’s alone, a small and unbelieving smile forming slowly on his lips.

Hopefully the interview won’t take to long and ... The vibrations of his phone interrupt his thoughts and he pulls it out to check.

It’s a text from Kevin - a little red heart - and he sends one back before he leaves the room, the happy grin’s not faltering, even if it gets him a few strange looks. He leans against a wall opposite the Haas hospitality and decides to send Sven a thumbs up emoji while he’s waiting for Kevin.

Denmark is a place where Nico had never thought he would spend the summer break - with Kevin of all people and it has taken them some time to get there after all. But the days have been nothing but amazing so far and hopefully there are many more to come. So he wouldn’t want to change a thing. He’s actually really happy.

Kevin bumps their shoulders together and draws him from his thoughts. The dogs are running around them on the small beach before Elsa takes off, running into the water.

Zeus doesn’t follower her, instead he stays by Kevin’s side, apparently as much in love with him as Nico is. He snorts quietly and laces their fingers together.

Kevin looks up at him and smiles when Nico presses a quick kiss to his lips, not bothering to look around. He knows they’re all alone here and pulls Kevin more against him. They share another sweet kiss when Elsa comes back to them, wet and wagging her tail as happily as Nico feels right now.

Kevin presses closer to him and makes Nico’s heart beat faster by mumbling “Love you” against his skin. Their eyes meet and Kevin arches a brow “Speechless now, honey?” He teases and pulls Nico into another searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the ending ;) tell me what you think :)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr -> **lily-katie**
> 
> Stay safe, my dears and enjoy the race tomorrow :)


End file.
